


How to Conjure a Girlfriend with Stanford Pines

by DollfaceC137



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Demons, F/M, Flustered Ford, Jealous Bill, Porn With Plot, Reader Is Badass, Reader was kidnapped, Smut, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollfaceC137/pseuds/DollfaceC137
Summary: You were taken by Bill Cipher and made his queen. For years you survived in the harsh other realm, fighting for your life. Until you are saved by a heroic... nerd. And his grand-kids or something?? Who all live in a weird mystery shack?? What's going on.His blood brought you back and now you're bound together, as long as the demon doesn't come back to take his prize.---Maia is a badass who is trying to navigate the affections of a silver scientist and a godlless triangle. And also maybe survive. You're keeping it together.





	1. Part 1

-set before weirdageddon-  
“Mabel share the popcorn!” Dipper sighed, trying to wrench the bowl away from his brightly dressed sister.  
“Mmph- bff shbhh-” She responded.  
“What?”  
Mabel swallowed and turned to her brother.  
“I said, I was trying to break the record for most popcorn shoved into a girl’s mouth in under 30 seconds without getting tangled in her braces!” She said, puffing out her chest and spilling the popcorn bowl rested on her lap.  
Dipper rolled his eyes.  
“That is not what you said and that is not a real record.”  
“Oh yeah wel-”  
“Can it you two! Ducktective is gonna be on any second.” Interrupted Grunkle Stan in an irritated tone.  
The two pines children settled down and turned towards the television set.  
“I’ve got more snacks duuudes!” Cried Soos, dramatically appearing in the doorway. The kids cheered and reached for the multi-coloured candies the larger man had bought them.  
“Is this a gummy-worm wrapped in a fruit roll-up and covered in m&m’s?” Mabel asked in a hushed whisper.  
“And dusted with popping candy.” Soos said, crossing his arms and nodding his head.  
“You’re the man Soos!” Dipper cried and dug in.  
“I’M GOING TO EAT THIS UNTIL I BLACK OUT!” Mabel exclaimed, joining her brother.  
Stan watched with a faint smile on his face.  
“God I am the best at parenting, absolutely nothing could go wron-”  
“WE’RE ALL GOING TO DIE!” Screamed Ford, sprinting into the room waving his arms.  
“whAT?! ABANDON THE CRIPPLED RUN FOR THE WINDOWS!" Bellowed Stan as he moved to grab his baseball bat.  
“Wait no Stan calm down I just needed everyone’s attention.” Ford said coolly.  
“So… we’re not going to die?” Mabel asked, lowering the pair of bedazzled craft scissors she’d grabbed in the panic.  
“Well technically we’re all going to die Mabel.” Ford said.  
“Okay thanks Ford did you come here to drop painful truth bombs or did you actually want something?” Stan asked gruffly.  
Ford opened his mouth to respond.  
“And could you hurry it up? You’re blocking the TV.” Stan interjected.  
Ford glared at him, pushed his glasses up and pulled out a scroll.  
“As you all know, Bill will stop at nothing to break into our realm and bring chaos and havoc.”  
“Evil Dorito…” Soos whispered under his breath.  
“For many years I believed him to have no weakness, but the other week whilst browsing through my research I came across something I had missed before. A rumour. It was a lead; it was tiny but I knew if it was true it could change the game. We could truly defend ourselves against Bill.”  
“What was the rumour!!” Mabel practically screamed, her eyes were wide from perhaps one to many sugar filled snacks.  
“Well Mabel, the rumour was that there was a scroll. On the scroll were the instructions to conjure something from the nightmare realm that is Bill’s home. It is said that whatever is conjured is Bill’s greatest weakness. Something that could destroy worlds if set loose. The most dangerous thing to ever exist.” Ford said, growing more excited as he spoke.  
Dipper’s eyes flicked to the scroll in his Great Uncle’s hand.  
“A-and that’s it? You got the scroll?”  
“Yes Dipper! I almost lost two fingers and had to sock wrestle with an ogre but I got it! We can stop Bill!”  
Grunkle Stan stood up abruptly.  
“Woah, woah, woah there. You just want to conjure that thing up? Were you even listening to your own words! That thing is dangerous! Even more dangerous than Bill!”  
“Calm down Stan, from what I’ve gathered it’s some kind of weapon, and a weapon is only dangerous when in the wrong hands! Once we harness it we’ll stop Bill and send it right back. As long as we control it the world is completely safe.” Ford said cheerfully.  
Grunkle Stan crossed his arms.  
“Well I don’t want no conjuring in my house Ford.”  
“1. It’s my house and 2. Fine, the spell only works if we do it outside anyway.” Ford responded, marching out the door.  
The pine family stared at the direction he left in for several seconds.  
“Well I’m not just sitting here if there’s a demon conjure whatever to watch.” Yelled Mabel, exiting after him.  
The other three paused for a moment before scrambling after her.  
…  
“…aaand done!” Ford declared, putting down the last marking on the ground in the forest.  
“Here’s the scroll Uncle Ford!” Said Dipper handing the mystical object to him.  
“Brilliant Dipper. Then let us begin.” Ford opened the scroll and began to chant.  
The trees surrounding the family began to sway as a howling wind began to grow. The sky darkened as clouds covered the horizon.  
The ground began to rumble and the creatures of the forest retreated. Rain started to fall and lightning crackled in the sky. Thunder rung out in the distance and a tree heaved over with a slow groan.  
“Uh Poindexter… this is normal, right?” Stan asked nervously, holding his fez down and shivering from the wind.  
Ford stopped his chanting.  
“Yes. I think. Probably.” Ford responded, raising his voice to heard above the now hurricane like wind.  
“Is that it?” Asked Dipper, staring at the markings scrawled across the ground for any sign of change.  
“Not yet, there’s one more step.” Ford said, taking out a knife. In one quick motion, he sliced the palm of his six-fingered hand and let a few drops of blood escape and drip onto the ground.  
Mabel gasped and pulled out a sparkly band-aid and placing it on her Uncle’s wound.  
“There you go Uncle Ford!” Mabel said, surprisingly cheerful for a person in the middle of a supernatural storm.  
“Thank you Mabe-” Ford was interrupted by another flash of lightning, directly in front of him. The family jumped back and Stan stepped in front of the kids.  
“The greatest weapon to ever exist, the most dangerous thing in the goddamn nightmare realm! Absolutely fantastic idea bringing it here Ford! True genius!” Yelled Stan at his brother.  
A circle on the ground rippled and shimmered, a burning light escaped it and momentarily blinded the family.  
“It’s a portal.” Said Ford under his breath.  
“Now remember! Whatever is coming out of there is more powerful than even Bill himself so stay back and be careful!”  
Another flash and the markings on the ground began to spin.  
Ford was knocked back and everything grew dark for a moment before the whole forest lit up like a bomb had been dropped. The author’s ears began to ring and he covered his face with his arms.  
It’s about damn time. Called a distance voice.  
The wind died down and the rain slowly retreated, the sky opening up to the soft blue that was hidden.  
Ford stood and wiped the ash and dirt from his clothes, a quick glance up showed him the rest of the family were doing the same, all were luckily uninjured.  
A crater had been left on the ground. Ford stepped closer to examine. He peered down into the abyss to see…  
… a girl.


	2. Part 2

You leaped from the elevated rock you were standing on and speared the attacking monster with your blade, carved from the rib bones of the last monster to attack you. You scowled as it let out a wounded howl and went limp.  
You sighed and wiped the sweat off your brow, looking out across the blinding horizon. Seven suns rotated in the sky and a gradient of purple and red stained the atmosphere.  
You despised the nightmare realm, every second out in the wasteland was a fight for survival, you had taught yourself to endure the constant monster attacks and harsh conditions, your body had become a honed killing machine. Your mind had become your greatest asset, outsmarting and annihilating your enemies. Your pretty face was useless out in the desert and you were losing the girl you used to be, you felt it every day.  
You had to get back to your realm before you became a monster yourself.  
The ground began to rumble, as in response, you grimaced and gripped your blade tighter. There were no breaks in the nightmare realm, only one obstacle after another forever and ever. You cautiously turned trying to figure out what was about to attack you when you felt the ground beneath you give out.  
You felt your blade and your leathers burst into a blue flame that enveloped you.  
You were falling, you could no longer feel the harsh light of the desert beating down upon you, but fresh, real rain.  
Rain and wind from the dimension you used to call home.  
You smiled.  
It’s about damn time.  
…  
Ford looked down on the girl. She was tanned, as if she’d spent a long time in the sun, her body was covered in scars and a large tattoo, that curled around her arm onto her back, Ford noticed it was very similar to the markings he himself had drawn on the ground. Despite that, her skin still looked smooth and even and bare. Ford immediately blushed. The girl was naked and he was just standing there ogling her. He took off his long trench-coat and rushed down to the girl, placing it on her.  
“Uncle Ford? What happened?” Called the voice of Dipper and Ford looked up to see the family had approached.  
“Yeah Uncle Ford wha- wait! Is that a girl?! Who’s she?” Mabel questioned wildly, looking at the newly discovered person.  
“I’m not sure… from the markings I’d say she’s from the nightmare realm but… she’s definitely human.” Ford responded in a thoughtful tone, furrowing his brow in confusion.  
“I thought we were summoning a weapon, not some girl!” Stan said, walking over to inspect the scene.  
“Maybe she is the weapon?” Ford said, mostly to himself.  
“Well how do we find out?” Responded Dipper.  
“You could try asking.” Said an unfamiliar voice.  
Ford jumped back. It was the girl. She began to sit up, pulling on the coat properly and shivering. Ford gulped as he saw her face, bright eyes and soft lips.  
“You can speak! Who are you?” Asked Dipper. Ford had questions too but he found that his voice had stopped working.  
The girl studied them all with curiosity and then her eyes met Ford’s and an easy smirk slipped onto her face.  
“I am Y/N.”  
…  
“Sugar?”  
“Yes please.” You responded politely as Ford handed you a cup of tea.  
You sipped it awkwardly as the Pines stared at your shivering figure enveloped in the borrowed coat. You looked around their kitchen with interest. It had been a long time since you’d been ‘inside’. It felt like a home.  
“So… you’re definitely from beyond the mindscape?” Asked Ford. You looked at him and cocked your head. His glasses were resting at the bridge of his nose and his hair still retained a windswept look from the storm earlier. He was cute, you decided.  
“Well, Ford, I’m not ‘from’ there but that’s where you pulled me from, yes.” You replied nonchalantly.  
“So where are you from then?” Asked the small one that you were pretty sure was called Dipper.  
“Here. Well, not here exactly, but this realm.” You answered. Ford began to mutter something to himself and he pulled out a notebook and began to scribble down something in it.  
“Yes... yes that would make sense… that’s why you were able to travel into this realm without taking a host body… because your mass is originally from here and the similar matter was magnetised…” He continued under his breath.  
“But if you’re not from the mindscape thing then how did you get there?” Asked Mabel. You looked at the girl and gave a sad smile.  
“A demon named Bill visited me in my dreams. I was young and stupid and he tricked me into performing a ceremony that would make me crossover to his world. When I got there he declared me his Queen, his possession.” You put the tea down on the table harshly and spied a crack form on the cup. Breath Y/N You chided yourself.  
“You were Bill’s prisoner?” Pressed Ford.  
“I was Bill’s toy.” You said, anger rising up in you as you felt the memories begin to surface. No you said to yourself, pushing them down.  
“So, what you belonged to him?” Asked Stan, crossing his arms in the doorway.  
“I don’t belong to anyone!” You yelled, standing up.  
Stan raised his eyebrows at you and Ford stood up as well.  
“Sorry.” You said quickly, taking a breath.  
“It’s fine dollface.” Said Stan “Come on kids I think it’s about time you got to bed.”  
“But Grunkle Stan!” Whined the children as Stan led them up the stairs.  
“I gotta call Wendy!” Yelled Soos, leaving the room as well and flipping out his phone.  
Ford fidgeted, realising you two were alone together.  
“Uh Y/N… I was wondering if I could run some tests? Because well apparently you’re Bill’s weakness and I just wanted to see if-”  
“Bill doesn’t have any weaknesses.” You responded.  
“Yes, well that’s what I thought too but I found a scroll and I guess, looking at the results I mean, I think it might be you.” Ford rambled.  
You stared for a moment. He was even cuter when he was flustered. You didn’t believe him of course, why would you be Bill’s weakness? But you mind as well play along, it had been so long since you’d had any fun and you were finally back in the real world.  
“Sure Ford. Whatever you need.” You smiled at him, extending your hand. He paused for a moment before reaching out to lead you to his lab. You looked down and gasped.  
“You have six-fingers!” You exclaimed.  
Ford blushed.  
“Ah yes well… birth defect and all… if it freaks you out I can wear gloves or something-”  
“It’s amazing!” You said, bringing his hand closer to examine, marvelling at his extra finger.  
Ford blushed even more.  
You bit your lip. Imagine what an extra finger could do.  
Ford cleared his throat.  
“Uh… should we go then?”  
You blinked and lowered his hand.  
“Lead the way.”  
He guided you to a vending machine in what you assumed to be some kind of merchandise shop. You looked around intrigued.  
“My brothers store. Pay no mind to it.” Said Ford.  
You examined a creature that seemed like a chicken and fish glued together.  
“I do not believe this is a real animal.” You declared.  
“I believe you are correct.” Said Ford with a laugh before opening up a vending machine like door. You examined it curiously before following Ford down into an elevator.  
He let go of your hand and you found you missed his warmth.  
He brushed his hand up the back of his head and ruffled his hair. Your felt your stomach flip and you hoped it was from the elevator dropping and not the mysterious man that had fished you out of another realm.  
“You know… I understand what you’re going through.” Ford said suddenly.  
“Oh?” You replied, raising an eyebrow.  
“I was trapped in another dimension as well, I actually only got back quite recently.” He said looking nervously at you.  
“I understand what it’s like to be alone.” He continued.  
You looked down and sighed.  
“Honestly, it was a relief when I was alone. When Bill let me be. I guess that’s because everyone in his mad court that could count for company was literally a monster.” You laughed, but in a sad way. You saw Ford’s lip tighten and before you knew what was happening he pulled you into a hug.  
You felt his well-built form pushing into you, hidden beneath his clothes. You assumed he’d gotten his muscles from his time in another world. You knew what it took to survive out there, the strength needed. He was warm and you found yourself melting into his touch.  
Suddenly he parted from your figure and you made a quiet noise of discontent.  
“I- um I well I’m sorry that was highly inappropriate and I-”  
“Hush Ford, it was nice. Thank-you.” You said, meaning the words.  
The elevator doors opened to reveal a strange room filled with paintings, symbols and a large machine at the back.  
“Oh right, yes. The tests.” Said Ford before stepping into the room.  
You pushed your hair behind your ear and followed him.


	3. Part 3

“So, it’s just a basic cerebral scan to identify that all the portal jumping left no drastic change on you. At the very least we can work on giving your mind some extra protection from Bill.” Explained Ford, placing a machine on your head that looked a lot like a metal crown.  
“Oh and I should warn you… the machine will allow me to see most, well all, of your current thoughts.” Stuttered Ford, pushing his glasses up and looking at you.  
You blushed for a second but then composed yourself.  
“Uh sure. This is the last test, right?” You said, slightly exhausted with the thorough examination Ford’s put you through. Blood pressure, retinal scan, heart check. Not like you were too annoyed, it felt good to be the centre of attention after being isolated in the dream wasteland for so long.  
“Hmm? Oh yes.” Ford replied, distracted by the machine.  
“Good, then maybe I can get some more clothes or something after this.”  
Ford suddenly sat up straight and looked at you, remembering that you were literally naked under the coat. His coat.  
He flushed bright red.  
“Y-yes, yes of course.” He answered, rubbing his hand nervously up his neck.  
You smiled to yourself. He was too adorable.  
“So… let’s begin.” He pushed a button and the screen lit up. You looked at the words with a mild amusement. Bill would’ve killed to be able to know your mind like this. Come to think of it, he did.  
“Bill killed for you?” Asked Ford.  
You were startled for a moment before realising Ford could see your thoughts as well.  
“Yes, he liked to play games with me. Everything he learnt about me he used to his advantage.” You said. That’s all you wanted to say but you saw the words scrawling across the screen without your permission.  
HE MANIPULATED ME. HE WAS OBSESSED WITH ME. HE SLAUGHTERED ANYONE THAT HE THOUGHT WAS TRYING TO STEAL ME AWAY FROM HIM. BUT HE WAS A FOOL, BECAUSE I STOLE MYSELF AWAY AND THERE WAS NOTHING HE COULD DO. I AM NO-ONES POSSESSION. I BELONG TO NO-ONE. I BELONG TO NO-ONE.  
“You escaped?” Ford asked delicately.  
“Yes. Didn’t do much good though. I think Bill let me. All that’s in the nightmare realm is Bill’s palace and the wasteland. I suspect he figured that the horrors of the wasteland would drive me back to him.” You replied.  
“But it didn’t.” Said Ford, more a statement then a question.  
“No, it didn’t.” You finished.  
I SURVIVED THE FIRST DAY. AND THE SECOND. AND THEN I KEPT SURVIVING, FOR MORE DAYS THAN I CAN COUNT, MORE THAN I CAN REMEMBER. FROM PORCELAIN TO IVORY TO STEEL, I BECAME STRONG, STRONG ENOUGH TO ENACT MY REVENGE. BECAUSE MY SURVIVAL IN ITSELF WAS REVENGE.  
Ford stopped reading and looked at you.  
“I’m sorry you had to go through that. I’m sorry Bill hurt you the way he did.” He said, stepping closer to you. Your body leaned up to him and he moved closer still until he was directly above you. You fidgeted in your chair and looked up at him.  
“You used your blood, didn’t you?” You asked.  
Ford blinked.  
“I’m sorry?” He asked, confused.  
“Your blood. You used it to bring me here didn’t you?”  
“Y-yes. How did you know?” He queried.  
“I feel it. You guided me home. Or rather you were the similar matter that caused a magnetic-like reaction to my mass that pulled me back to this plain.” You said.  
Ford cocked his head.  
“Are you saying that-”  
“Yes. I’m saying our atoms want to gravitate towards each other.”  
Ford laughed.  
“That’s a hell of a pick-up line.”  
You let out a giggle.  
CHRIST, DID I ACTUALLY JUST GIGGLE?  
You rolled your eyes at the screen.  
Ford smiled down at you. You saw his eyes flick down to your lips.  
JUST KISS ME ALREADY.  
Ford read the screen.  
He leant down, slowly. So painfully slow you decided you might actually kill him if he didn't speed it up.  
And he did.  
His breath filled you like oxygen and you felt him slip his hand around your waist and pull you up to him. The machine slipped off your head with a loud metallic clank but you paid no attention to it, running your hands through Ford’s hair and pulling hard. He moaned into your mouth and lifted you up, pushing you against his work desk and grinding against you.  
You grinned and began to unbutton his shirt. He moved his lips down to your throat and began to place hot, red kisses all over your neck.  
“I haven’t done this since college.” He whispered into your ear.  
“You’re doing great.” You said in a breathy moan.  
“We can stop if this is all too fast for you I mea-”  
“Quiet now, dear.” You said before running your hands down his now bare chest and extracting a delicious noise from him.  
You guided his lips back onto yours and pushed his glasses up. He melting into your touch, his hand raked over your body hungrily.  
He slowly unwrapped the coat.  
His eyes drifted down to your cleavage and he placed his hands on your hips and slid them up to your sides. His eyes met yours, you knew he was asking for permission.  
“It’s okay Ford.” You whispered “Please.”  
He brushed his lips against yours, softer than your other kisses. You felt your heart flutter for a moment before you gasped as Ford moved down to your nipples and bit down. He kissed you lower and lower and you felt your breath leaving your chest as he moved down in between your thighs and kissed the insides of your legs. You tangled your fingers in your hair and moaned.  
Suddenly you felt a wave of pleasure as Ford’s fingers slipped inside you. You were right about the talent of an extra finger, he pushed in and out of you faster and faster, rubbing against your clitoris. You grew noisier and noisier and you felt Ford presence lean into you, his lips against your ear again, his fingers still moving in and out of you, pushing you closer to ecstasy.  
“I like it when you’re loud.” He whispered, almost embarrassed. It would be adorable if you weren't as effected as you were.  
“I d-didn’t thi-nk you’d be dirty t-talker.” You stuttered out, reduced to a shaky mess by his fingers.  
Ford grinned but you didn’t have time to hear his response because then you were aching and moaning even louder as you felt another unimaginable wave of pleasure vibrate through you.  
You arched your back as you felt your orgasm rush through you, you swore you saw nothing but a blinding light for 3 seconds.  
You blinked and shook your head clear, to see Ford staring at you intently, hypnotised by your reaction to him. He pulled his fingers out of you, slowly, and lifted his hand up to your mouth. You pulled your lips around his fingers gently and then sucked hard, staring into his eyes. You felt saliva drip down your lips and Ford's face flushed red. He was still watching you, transfixed, as you gave him a show, cleaning yourself off his fingers.  
You pulled off him with a sinful ‘pop’ and gave him a mischievous grin. You looked down to see his blatant erection. You lowered yourself down onto your knees and flicked a glance up at Ford.  
“W-what are you doing?” He asked unsure, the confidence from earlier temporarily gone from his voice.  
“Returning the favour, Stanford.” You said with a devilish smile before ripping his pants open and rubbing your hand against his boxers.  
Ford groaned and tilted his head back as you lowered his boxers and ran your hand up the bottom of his painfully hard member.  
You leant forward and placed a soft kiss on the end of erection and then took him into your mouth.  
“ –Nggh” He cried, grabbing the edge of the desk, trying to keep some composure.  
You began to move up and down his shaft, relaxing your throat and allowing him to fill your mouth. Your hand reached up and began to fondle his balls while you continued moving down to his base. Ford kept making breathier groans and you felt yourself becoming wet, delighting in the way you could control him like this. The power you held over him as you drove him over the edge.  
Abruptly, you felt yourself being pulled off of him and pushed back against the desk. You stared into Ford’s eyes for moment and realised maybe it was better staying on that edge. You gave a sheepish grin and he moved his hand to settle on your hips, his finger leaving red marks on your skin.  
With a swift movement he entered you, his throbbing mass encasing your hot, wet walls. You gasped and wrapped your legs around him, your back arching up to press him deeper into you.  
You stayed like that for too long, you studied his face, his eye-lids half closed in utter bliss. Then he began to move. He felt excruciatingly good inside of you, probing deeper and deeper, filling you with every thrust. You loved the way he moved in you, you stared into his eyes, fascinated with the intense determination on his face as he continued his steady rhythm, in and out, in and out.  
You jolted, like you’d been touched by a hot poker, as he hit a sweet spot inside of you. You grabbed his shoulders, your nails digging into his back as you were unable to stop from crying out, desperate for more. He thrust again and again, hitting that spot on every push. He pounded into you, all your limbs went weak against him, he held you up and kept pushing deeper and deeper still as he drove you closer.  
Your nails dug into his back and he placed his hand over your throat, so delicately. The tenderness almost made you cum but you held out. His pace quickened even more and you knew there was nothing you could do but hold on and let him give you what you needed, you felt high as he pushed you over the edge with him. You knew you wouldn’t last much longer and you tried to warn him but all you could do was cry out and let your second climax wash over you.  
You were completely limp against him now, he kept moving against you. Every time he thrust in you shivered, you felt every pulse and vibration inside your now hypersensitive body.  
His movements became fast and short and you struggled to stay conscious as he began to moan loudly into your ear. With a few more thrusts he cried out and you felt him fill you.  
You both tried to catch each other’s breath as you enveloped the other. You were melded against each other, panting. You blushed, thinking how it would look if someone were to walk in on you two right that moment.  
Slowly he began to move out of you and you felt hot slick drip down your thighs. Ford leaned down and began to lick up the mess you two had made, his tongue flicking in and out of you and cleaning you out. You leant your head back, unsure if you could handle too much more stimulation.  
“There.” He said, his lips glistening. “All clean.”  
You shakily put your feet on the ground and attempted to stand. You felt your whole body ache in the best possible way. You faltered for a moment and your legs failed. Before you hit the ground, you felt two strong arms scoop you up, bridal style.  
“You wouldn’t happen to have a bedroom, would you?” You asked, rubbing your eyes.  
He gave you a cocky grin.  
You swatted his chest and blushed more.  
“Not for that reason! For sleeping purposes! I can’t even think of round two until I’ve figured out how to walk again.” You said with a laugh.  
“But there will be a round two?” Ford asked.  
Your eyes studied his mouth, your fingers tracing his jaw-line.  
“Yes, I think there might be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Use condoms!!!!! This is a fantasy!!! Practice safe-sex in real life!!!!!  
> Yeah, I wrote this a while ago and it feels a bit outdated but I think it holds up?


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get breakfast.

You awoke in the early hours of the morning to Ford tracing his hand down your back.  
You sighed and tried to blink the sleep from your eyes, exhausted from your night. You had made good on the promise for a round two, and three and four with Ford last night. You considered yourself to be in almost prime physical condition from your time in the desert but even so, you were spent.  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” Ford said softly, his voice gruff. You smiled into your pillow, knowing your voice would be hoarse as well from the noise you two had made that night. You were lucky Ford had taken the precaution of soundproofing the room because of his frequent experimentation. Apparently, his brother had said if he heard “one more goddamn explosion” he would show Ford what he learnt in a Columbian prison. Ford didn’t want to take any chances.  
“It’s fine.” You said “What are you doing?”  
He propped himself up on his pillow as you turned to look at him.  
“Admiring your markings. Where did you get them?” He asked, his hand tracing a line on your shoulder.  
“They were part of the ceremony that got me to the dream realm. Bill… gave them to me. They bound me to him, this way he never had to bother with shackles… though he still made me wear them sometimes. For fun.” You shuddered.  
Ford’s expression was unreadable.  
“That’s over now.” He said, pulling you close.  
You hugged him and it was… really nice. Everything Ford did almost seemed to baffle you. He was soft and kind, he cared.  
You tucked your head into his neck.  
“Okay, I have a few experiments that I definitely should have checked on over an hour ago so I should do that.” Ford said, a chuckle in his tone.  
He climbed off the bed reluctantly and quickly got dressed.  
“I’m sure the kids will help you with breakfast… or they’ll try and make you eat candy with them. Just help yourself, I’ll see you in a bit and we can talk more.”  
You leaned upwards and kissed Ford. He flushed red.  
“Are you blushing? After what we did last night, a kiss can still make you blush.”  
Ford straightened his collar and tried to flatten his ruffled hair.  
“I- you- I don’t do this often and- you’re messing with me aren’t you.”  
You laughed and he smiled, still blushing, before walking out.  
“Okay, I’ll be downstairs, stay in bed as long as you like.”  
You sighed as he left.  
You liked him, you really did, and it was more than just trying to hold onto something soft after years trapped in hell, you were certain.  
But you didn’t know if this was the best idea.  
You had been making split-second, instinctual decisions, it was the only way to survive in the other world and this… whatever it was with Ford was impulsive. You barely knew him and you weren’t in Bill’s dimension anymore, you couldn’t just take what you wanted.  
You tried to remember who you were before, someone who thought things through, who didn’t just apply strategy when in battle.  
You wanted this relationship with Ford to continue but you knew you were putting him in danger.  
Bill would find you.  
And then he would destroy Stanford and everyone he loved.  
And he would make you watch.  
You stood, abruptly. Shut up brain.  
You opened the nearest cupboard and pulled out some clothes.  
You made your way down the hall and found a bathroom. You locked the door before making your way into the shower. You blasted the water and tried to steady your breathing.  
It was grounding. Refreshing. You used the shampoos and conditioners and felt the knots in your hair finally untangle.  
God, this dimension was great.  
You stepped out of the shower and then frowned when you realised you no longer smelt like Ford. You dried and then lifted his clothes and sniffed. Laundry detergent and him. That should suffice. One of the singlets you grabbed was ripped at the bottom so you decided to just turn it into a crop-top. It fit snug against your skin as you pulled on the large black pants before tying them tightly around your waist. You tied your hair before opening the door and heading towards the outside door.  
You made your way downstairs and passed the kitchen on your way and decided to grab an apple. You reached for the scarlet fruit but before you could blink a growling blur snatched it out of your hands and flew into the corner of the room.  
You turned to see a pixie like creature in the corner of the ceiling eating your breakfast whole. You cocked your head as the small one, no you knew its name, Dipper rolled into the room holding a journal.  
“Mabel, I’ve cornered the brownie!!! Kitchen, I repeat, target is in kitchen!”  
Suddenly Mabel smashed through the window holding a grappling gun.  
“Got ya now sucka!”  
You crossed your arms.  
“You guys are adorable. Good luck!”  
You made your way out of the kitchen, patting Dipper’s head as you stepped out.  
You ducked nonchalantly as the grappling hook went flying towards your head, ignoring the sound of breaking things as your breathed in the morning air.  
Earth.  
You stepped onto the grass, green and lush and felt the light sun on your skin. You particularly enjoyed how it wasn’t immediately blistering you or how you weren’t being killed by eldritch horrors.  
A definite plus.  
Since your breakfast had been swiped you decided to make use of this new hunting ground. You loosened your shoulders and rolled onto the balls of your feet before pushing forwards into the thriving forest.  
You moved fast, gaining momentum as you leapt over logs and heaved your body through branches. You parkoured effortlessly through the trees, leaves brushing against your sides like dry water.  
God it felt amazing to run through a terrain that was vibrant and alive. As you moved you saw creatures rush by you. The soft lights of fairies in the distance, the scutter of gnomes and your honed reflexes definitely caught a glimpse of some kind of elongated creature, most likely a hide behind.  
So, this forest is magical. You could feel it in the air, as if it was magnetically charged.  
What kind of man was Ford, to choose a home so close to this. To embrace the strange and unknown. To bring back a girl taken by demons.  
No Ford thoughts, we’re hunting.  
You shook the man from your head and crouched low. You approached a water source, moving with the stealth and purpose of a trained hunter.  
A deer slowly emerged from the flora and sniffed the air. You were stone, it would not detect you.  
It came closer and leant down to drink.  
You lunged.  
Before it realised what was happening you had your legs wrapped around its neck and were hauling it to the ground.  
You pinned the beast and lifted your hand to rip out its heart.  
You smiled, it seems the game was slow in these parts.  
The deer’s head twisted in an unholy way to look at you.  
“I don’t like that.” You said.  
It began to grow, its eyes glowing and its horns unfurling.  
“No. I don’t like that at all.” You continued, moving backwards from the growing mass.  
The creature stood, and it was now a good 10 meters taller than you. It glistened in the sun, it’s fur luminescent.  
It bared its dragon like fangs and stared down at you.  
You snarled back.  
It struck just as you rolled away from the blow and set back off to the house, the creature in hot pursuit.  
You heard the cracking and twisting of trees as it galloped after you, you relied solely on your body to take you where you needed, willing yourself not to fumble.  
You burst into the clearing, grabbing one of the mystery shacks flags as you swerved to meet the creature.  
It seemed uncomfortable in the new environment yet still ready to attack. The two of you circled each other as you ripped up the flag and wrapped it around your fists.  
You stretched out your hand and crooked your finger.  
The beast charged wildly, at a brutal pace. You held your nerve as long as you could before spinning out of the way, feeling the razor-sharp horns miss you by a hair’s breadth.  
You brought your elbow down on the creature’s neck and it howled. You moved quickly as it turned to charge again.  
“Maia!!”  
You turned to see Ford standing on the balcony.  
You smiled.  
“Just a moment babe, I’m getting breakfast.”  
Ford stared, incredulously.  
“Maia, behind-” He tried to warn you but you were already studying the reflection in his glasses and swerving out of the way.  
All though this presented a new problem, as the creature was now charging at Ford.  
You sighed.  
You leapt forwards and grabbed the beast’s tail, causing it to bend backwards unnaturally and plunge its teeth into your outstretched arm.  
You twisted the tail around your waist and flipped the beast onto the ground.  
It bucked its legs and then it’s body seemed to morph, the tail growing longer and more dextrous.  
Your eyes widened and then the creature flicked you, almost effortlessly, into the air.  
Time slowed, you stared down at the snarling teeth below you and breathed deeply.  
You straightened your body and willed yourself to be completely calm. You were falling in slow-motion, the world quiet and eerie.  
As you approached the mouth you kicked the beast’s nose and grabbed onto the horns. You used the weight of the fall to break its right antler from its head with a crisp SNAP.  
You somersaulted as you landed, lessening the impact of the fall, the giant antler in your hand.  
The creature was still.  
It glowed blue and then slowly turned to you on its cloven hooves.  
It stared at you with heavily eye-lashed, golden eyes.  
You have bested me in combat. Thank-you, I have not had a worthy opponent for many moons. You have given me a chance to truly use my powers and to serve a purpose. Please keep my horn as a gift, won through the noblest test: blood and bone.  
You bowed, and the creature returned to the forest.  
“He was nice.” You said casually to Ford who was still frozen at the doorstep.  
“T-that was a Qilin. A chimera.” He said, shaken.  
“That’s cool.”  
“It’s a thing of legend. It only appears to great leaders or newfound sages.” He continued, monotone and starstruck.  
“Don’t I feel special.”  
Ford was still frozen.  
“So um… guess I have a new weapon! I think I’ll use it as a spear. Or a sword. Definitely something two-handed.”  
“And you defeated it. Alone. Bare-handed. In… my clothes?”  
Ford was blushing. You saw him fidget and try to change his stance.  
You grinned, understanding now.  
You stepped closer and put your hands on his collar.  
“Do you like seeing me fight Ford?”  
You leaned into his neck and he shivered.  
“That was just a warm-up.”  
You could have sworn you heard a whine.  
“Alright, let’s get breakfast. You guys have a diner ‘round here?”  
Ford opened his mouth, as if to complain.  
“Hey, you can’t just get me all, you can’t just do that!” He yelled, still pink.  
You turned, laughing.  
“Sorry pretty boy, but this girl needs food first!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, now that I've shown a lil bit of your abilities I'm gonna start working on bringing Bill in.  
> This chapter turned out wayyy longer than I thought but thanks for reading!!
> 
> Also Ford def has a fighting kink. Or maybe a strong girl who can protect him kink. Either way, I'm shaming XD  
> ...  
> The Qilin is a deerlike mythological creature from Chinese folklore btw. And Brownies are british and are like a pixie that likes to help people. But if you piss it off (which you know those adventure twins did) then it turns into a goblin.


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill flashback/sex scene.  
> Not non-con but he does pressure you a bit, so warning for that.

Flashback to Bill taking you  
You wandered through the library, having some time to kill as your mother was working late and you didn’t feel like walking home.  
Your usual section had been overrun by an animated pack of children, so you decided to find some peace and quiet in the back sections.  
You ran your fingers over the spines of the leather-bound books and sighed as the weight from the day lessened. You had friends and you loved them more than anything but at heart you knew you were an introvert. It had been a busy few days and now all you wanted to do was have some time alone, distant from the world.  
You found a comfortable, empty chair in an aesthetically pleasing nook and placed your bag at your feet as you sunk into the chair. You hadn’t been to this corner of the library before but found it very peaceful and closed off.  
THUNK!  
You jumped up, startled by the noise, searching for the source. You sighed when you realised a book had just fallen off the shelf. You looked back and forth down the row, but no-one was near. You cocked your head and approached the book.  
As you got closer you realised it was more of a journal or a messy manuscript then a book.  
You picked it up and examined the cover. It seemed to be covered in black ink or charcoal except for a large golden eye on the cover.  
You sat back down and opened the book.  
It was filled with strange, unrecognisable symbols and some kind of triangle icon on every page.  
You flicked through, intrigued, examining the eclectic symbols.  
The more you read the more you understood, the symbols shifting and rearranging in your eyes. Over and over, on every page there seemed to be a name, a repeating title.  
Bill.  
It felt like something cold was dripping down your back and you shivered.  
You checked your phone and startled yourself with the time. You were certain that you had only just opened the book, but the time said you’d been at the library for hours. You quickly put the book in your bag and rushed out, forgetting to check the mysterious item out in your haste.  
…  
You had forgotten that your parents were leaving town for the next few days and returned home to their doting, fussing and repeatedly asking you if you were going to be okay. After assuring them that you would be fine and that you more than capable of heating up the ridiculous amount of food they made they reluctantly left to catch their flight.  
Slowly closing the door on them while still nodding as your mother kept talking about phone numbers and emergencies, you sighed as it finally clicked shut.  
You loved your parents but there was nothing better than being home alone.  
You sat down and flicked through Netflix for a while, but nothing piqued your interest. You turned the television off and glanced around your home. You froze.  
On the counter sat the book you had taken from the library. You approached. You were certain you had left it in your bag, but you supposed you might have pulled it out at some point and forgotten. You lifted the cover and a page fell open.  
It read ‘The Summoning’.  
You examined it in interest. It seemed to detail some kind of ritual. A set of instructions to conjure… something.  
You leant back and bit your lip. You weren’t an idiot. There was obviously something suspicious about this book and literally nothing good had come from following a set of instructions that began with ‘The Summoning’. But you couldn’t deny… you were excited. You might even say thrilled. You were happy with your life, but it had been a long time since you’d taken a good risk.  
It looked fun and you were bored. And at the end of the day you said to yourself, it’s just a book.  
…  
It had taken a bit of time but you had gathered all the materials you needed, to the best of your ability. The room was filled with lit candles and you had cleared space on the floor to draw a large pentagram with intricate details surrounding it. Your hands had trembled while drawing the symbols but the book guided you through the process. You finished stirring a strange concoction of herbs and liquids and then dotted the…. You really did not want to say potion…. On your skin.  
The next instruction required you to change into black clothing. You let out a quiet laugh at finally seeing your annoying ability to accumulate black clothes pay off and changed into a black singlet with black sleep shorts. You shrugged on your large black fabric hood, with frayed edges and long sleeves.  
You sat cross legged in the middle of the pentagram and placed the book in front of you.  
You glanced around and smiled sheepishly. This was probably a pretty weird thing to do on a night off and you may have gone a little overboard. After a second of thought you shrugged. If you were going to do it, you may as well go all the way.  
You pulled the hood over your eyes and began to read a passage from the book. You didn’t know what you were saying but the words seemed to dance on your tongue.  
You began to speak faster and faster. You shivered, feeling a chill in the room. You briefly wondered if you had left a window or a door open, sensing a definite breeze surrounding you.  
You closed your eyes, now speaking the words as if you had always known them. It felt like you were floating, a burning sensation seemed to rise in your chest.  
You were shouting now, building to something powerful, you were certain.  
You clenched your fists and crossed your arms against your chest. Your ears burst, it felt like lightning struck right in front of you.  
Your head were ringing, screaming and then.  
Nothing.  
Silence.  
You exhaled slowly, whispering a name.  
Bill.  
You slowly opened your eyes.  
The candles were out, the room was a mess, but other than that... everything was the same. You stood, confused.  
It’s not like you expected… well… you didn’t quite know what you expected.  
You sighed. Obviously nothing was going to be summoned. You didn’t know why you were so convinced.  
You brushed yourself off and decided to clean in the morning.  
You headed to bed, turning off the lights in the house and taking off your hood.  
You laid down on the blankets and stared up at the ceiling.  
Your hair sprawled out around you and fell over your eyes.  
Sighing dejectedly, you traced your hand over your collarbone. For some reason you felt… wistful. As if you had been waiting for a train that didn’t come. As if you had been stood up for a date.  
You blushed at that intrusive thought and decided to try and get some sleep.  
“Well aren’t you pretty.”  
You bolted up, scrambling back against the headboard, searching for the source of the voice.  
Something dark and shifting floated at the end of your bed. You were frozen in fear.  
“W-who-”  
“Juuuust a second dear, I’m trying to remember how humans work. Limbs are hilarious!!! Oh teeth! I always mess up the teeth.”  
Something seemed to be forming, manifesting out of the dark configuration.  
A gloved hand crawled out, pulling a figure behind it.  
The man was golden haired, in a slim suit with a gold-trim tailcoat. He held a black cane and donned a finely tailored top-hat.  
The man brushed himself off, kneeling at the end of the bed, before staring up at you.  
One eye was covered by a triangular patch and the other was completely black with a swirling golden pupil. He grinned, showing sharpened teeth with pointed fangs.  
“How’d I do? The teeths all in order?”  
You stared, wide-eyed.  
“It’s um, it’s just teeth. A-and yeah, I guess they’re fine. A bit… pointy. Maybe.”  
The man grinned wider.  
“What an apt description.”  
You swallowed.  
“Who are you?”  
The man cocked his head, amused.  
“You know exactly who I am Y/N. Are we really going to waste time with human talk because I don’t have much of it and was looking for some funnnn.” He stretched the word out, as if he was savouring it.  
“You’re Bill.”  
“Obviously.”  
“And you’re here.”  
“You called.”  
“I-I guess I did.”  
You bit your lip.  
Bill’s eyes lit up.  
“Yes, yes I like that.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Do that. Do that again.”  
You blushed.  
“That too! Oh, I think we are going to have a great time Y/N.”  
“How do you know my name?”  
“I know everything about you Y/N. I know how angry you are, how tired you are. Of this world, of these silly human things. I know you like this form and I know you keep staring at my hands.”  
You blushed harder.  
“Is this real?”  
“Maybe it’s not. Maybe it’s just a crazy dream.”  
“Maybe.”  
“Do you want to know the best thing to do in a dream Y/N Trewartha?”  
“What?”  
“Just go with it.”  
Bill lunged forward and kissed you passionately. He was all encompassing and seemed hyper focused on your lips. He managed to get his hands on the back of your head and tugged at your hair. You gasped and he slid his tongue in. He licked deeper and deeper and you shifted your legs, growing dizzy.  
Your hands bawled up in the front of his shirt and in a moment of clarity you managed to push him away.  
He sighed in annoyance, leaning back and setting his hat down. He brushed his hair back and looked at you.  
“Yes?”  
“What are you doing?! You can’t just kiss people!”  
Bill grinned.  
“You’re not people. You’re Y/N and you summoned me.”  
“I-” You paused.  
“You want me. I’m a demon. A being of chaos. Just say yes. No consequences, no downsides and no attachments.”  
You bit your lip again and Bill leaned closer.  
“If you want to make it Y/N, you really need to learn how to take what you want.”  
Something dark and hidden seemed to coil inside you. You relaxed your shoulders and exhaled.  
“Screw it.”  
A hand on his collar and you pulled him forward, roughly.  
He responded ecstatically, his hands tangling in your hair again as he pressed against you.  
He bent your head back and moved down onto your neck, kissing and licking thoroughly.  
While he was distracted you ripped his shirt open and raked your eyes down his chest. Intricate and satanic tattoos swirled around his figure.  
“Ah,” Bill conceded “the consequence of the ritual. I can change them if you like.”  
“No, it’s- I like them.”  
Bill grinned wider before lowering himself to the sliver of skin that had been exposed from your shirt riding up.  
He kissed it enthusiastically while steadily lowering your shorts and underwear. Once he removed them he threw them carelessly behind him and settled between your thighs.  
“Hey – oh!” You gasped, as he licked into you.  
He sucked at your clit and swirled his tongue, pleased and teasing.  
His hand slowly moved upwards, and you brought it to your lips, finding the end of the glove with your teeth and pulling at it.  
Bill stopped his ministrations to watch you ease the black glove off his hand and then take his fingers into your mouth.  
He seemed frozen for a moment, watching with wide eyes.  
You ran your tongue up the length of his finger and that seemed to break him out his trance. Bill pushed you back against the bed and swiftly unbuckled his pants. He freed his member and you grew flush, examining the length.  
You reached towards him and slowly started moving your hand down it, blushing as it throbbed in your hand.  
Bill dug his hands into your thighs and roughly wrapped them around himself.  
He lifted your hand and with a quick thrust he entered you and you cried out, startled at the force.  
You quivered as he buried himself deeper and deeper, up to the hilt and gasped as you felt him move inside you. You clenched as he slowly drew himself out before thrusting in again.  
You were shaking as he lifted one of your legs over his shoulder to speed up his thrusts. You could feel your heartbeat booming in your ear as you tried to focus on the indescribable slide of his dick entering you over and over again.  
Bill grabbed both of your wrists and held them tightly against the bed. His grip was bruising but you were too far gone to care, savouring his brutal movements into your tight heat.  
“Good girl, there we go, so obedient.” He hissed into your ear. A wicked smirk on his face.  
You clenched your fists and met his doting stare.  
In a quick movement you pulled your body up and shoved Bill backwards against the bed.  
You pinned him down and hovered over him for a brief moment.  
He stared up at you confused and you gave him your most innocent smile… before slamming down on his cock.  
Bill literally tore claw marks in the sheets from gripping them so suddenly, letting out a distinct and embarrassing moan.  
You set a fierce pace, repeating the movement over and over again as Bill moaned beneath you. He was buried deep inside you, hitting a tight bundle of nerves over and over.  
Your vision was going white and you felt yourself trembling.  
You cried out as you orgasmed, but Bill wasn’t done.  
Taking advantage of your softened state, Bill lifted you and pressed you against the wall adjacent to your bed. He drove his member back inside you and kissed you roughly against the wall. He bit harshly into your bottom lip and sucked gleefully at the blood.  
You let out a series of quiet whimpers, overly sensitive in your blissed-out state.  
He pushed into you again and again and you looked up to see he was staring at you.  
He looked wild, his hair had fallen over his eyes and a dark, indiscernible look had fallen over him.  
He licked his lips, flushed red from your blood and thrust into your clenching heat again.  
“I’m sorry.” He said, gruffly.  
You could barely hear him, so enraptured with the feeling of his member throbbing inside of you.  
"Wha- oh Bill!" “I’m sorry Y/N.”  
You blinked in confusion.  
“W-what for?”  
Bill speed up his movements, as if he wasn’t in control of himself.  
“I-I said no consequences. No attachments. But I can’t let you go. No, no I don’t think I’ll be able to do that at all.”  
His body was so warm against yours and you tried to comprehend what he was saying through your haze.  
“Bill, uh, Bill, I don’t underst- oh!”  
He leaned into your ear and you felt your nails dig into his back.  
“You’re mine Y/N. Mine.”  
With one more hard thrust he emptied himself inside of you, spilling his seed and making you feel so, so full. You threw your head backwards as you came, and Bill’s fangs seemed to grow.  
He bit into your neck, and you cried out, the pain blending with the pleasure.  
Everything grew black, and you felt as if you were being swallowed by a storm.  
You slipped from consciousness, Bill still inside you.  
…  
You woke in a soft, endless bed.  
You sat up, trying to remember where you where or what had happened.  
“Hello darling!”  
You bolted up to see Bill standing at the door way of what seemed to be a …. Palace room?  
“Welcome to the Nightmare Realm.”  
You trembled in fear.  
“You are going to a wonderful Queen.”

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this some other places but I just found it again so let's see how it goes here! And no, I'm not over this show or that silver fox.


End file.
